


Meeting the Family

by thetrueenemyofhumanity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueenemyofhumanity/pseuds/thetrueenemyofhumanity
Summary: Request; Gabriel introduces his S/O to his highly dysfunctional Overwatch family.





	Meeting the Family

“Stop fidgeting,” Gabriel ordered, holding your hands between his, “There’s no need to be nervous, sweetheart, they’re going to love you just as much as I do. If they don’t…well I can just shoot them.”

That was meant to be assuring? Gabe was great but he sucked at trying to calm you down. Nevertheless you allowed him to lead you towards the rec room.

“But what if they hate me? What if they think I’m weird?” you fretted.

“Oh just wait until you meet these guys. The definition of weird, they can’t afford to judge,” he scoffed, “They’re all crazy in there.”

“Yourself included?”

“Oh especially me!” he laughed, pulling you against him to drape his arm around you. “I promise, if you’re scared just squeeze my hand and I’ll get you out of there. But I’m the worst of the worst. If you can handle me, you can handle anything!”

“Hey boss! Ooh, is this your little Huckleberry?”

Gabe let out an exasperated sigh. “The again there is Jesse…”

You bit back your laughter. So this is the cowboy at the root of your boyfriends headaches. You had heard everything about the former outlaw and he looked as wild as Gabriel had described.

“Howdy partner,” he purred, tipping his hat to you.

“Don’t you have training?” Reyes barked, glaring daggers at his young recruit.

“I’m goin’, I’m goin’. Have a lovely day, sugar,” McCree said with a wink.

“Well that wasn’t too bad! Kinda like testing the waters,” you told Gabriel, watching the cowboy saunter away. He looked so out of place in the high tech facility.

You didn’t have time to think about it before Reyes pushed you through a doorway into the rec room. Your heart stopped at seeing all the eyes on you. After a tense moment you raised your hand and gave a nervous wave.

“(Y/N)! So this is the one Gabriel never shuts up about. Ana Amari, at your service,” the woman greeted, walking over and extending her hand to you. “Please sit. We have so much to talk about!”

“Tell them about that time Gabe went to Vegas,” came a gruff voice.

“Jack, don’t you fucking dare!” Gabriel yelled, rushing over to cover your ears.

Oh yeah. You were going to love these people.


End file.
